Not Anything Mystical
by AngelClara
Summary: Connor and Dawn meet and discover somethings aren't always mystical....


Not Anything Mystical.  
  
Connor took a smack across the face with the crowbar again. It hurt but it wasn't the worst he had been given during his time in Quor- toth. It slammed across his face once more when he lost it. He punched the guy who insisted on looking tough so fast and hard that the guy flew backwards and into a concrete pillar. Dirt was smeered across his face as the girl huddled in the corner whimpered. Dawn watched the whole thing. She didn't know why she had come to LA. No screw that, she did. She wanted to know if her father remembered her from the false memories. She wanted to get away from Buffy and Spike and all the troubles with Tara being killed and Willow going evil. She needed to get away, even if it was only for a weekend. She watched as the boy moved gracefully and quickly. She decided that he could use some help. Afterall her sister was a Slayer who fought vamps every day, you didn't live that sort of life everyday and come out without any fighting skills. "Hey" she said to the guys surrounding Connor. She pulled a pose. Her stance wide and her head cocked to the side. "Wanna even the odds?" The guys surrounding Connor looked up and smirked at each other. Connor's eyes widened and blinked. He had to be dreaming. That girl that just walked from the shadows she couldn't be human. No human was that brave enough...or that stupid enough to help him fight. "Look at the little girly, think you can fight us?" Dawn smiled. She cartwheeled over to him and kicked him across the face.She booted him in the stomach and turned to face the others. "When will humans ever learn?" She elbowed a man and held him in a corner punching him after every word she said "There. Are. Worse. Things. Out. There.Than.Humans." She dropped him and kneed him in the genitals. ":Don't forget it, or you might regret it no pun intended." She turned to watch Connor fight the other two. He was fine but she wasn't so sure about the girl. She walked over to the girl as Connor finished of the last attacker. "You okay?" Dawn asked softly. The girl looked up anger in her eyes then she vamped. Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled a stake from her jacket. Dust blew over the concrete as Dawn straitened herself and faced Connor. "That was some wicked fighting...." Dawn left the space for Connor to add his name. He remained silent staring at her. A sigh left her lips. "That was a vampire you saw me kill not a human, yes vampires and demons do exist. Now please state your name." Connor's lips quirked and he smiled lopsidedly. "Intresting" he muttered before circling Dawn. Strangely enough Dawn didn't mind. This guy was giving her fuzzy feelings that were okay in her book. "You're human" he said a smile in his voice. Dawn nodded. "The word DUH! Comes to mind" Connor stood back. "I am Connor" Dawn smiled.This guy was a bit weird, you didn't come across many guys in animal skins but Dawn could sense he was human. "So where are you staying?" Dawn wondered. If this guy was homeless she could maybe get somewhere for him to stay. Connor's brows knitted and he answered. "Why?" Dawn crossed her arms angrily. "Look, I just helped you fight a bad guy, if I wanted to fight you I'd be at it already and by the way I'm kinda impulsive so it not like I'm about to show up wherever you live if you do infact live anywhere" Connor, half baffled by that answer simply said. "I'm at the Hyperion Hotel" Dawn choked on a breath. "You're at ANGEL'S?!?!" Connor nodded. "You know my father?" Dawn jumped up and down. "Of course I know him, he and my sister where dating for like three years....wait a minue" Dawn stopped in her mental tracks. "Did you say FATHER??? As in hello son, your mother and I love you oh so very much son? Or maybe you meant the he is LIKE a father to me but actual he's an uncle. Since when can vampires have children? You did know he's a vamp right?" her babble continued and Connor laughed. This human was delightful. But the way she talked about Angelus it was like he was a good guy. But then it seemed that he had fooled many people with his guise. The girl was still babbling when he finally asked. "What is your name?" Dawn stopped talking for a minute and blushed. She had forgotten that she hadn't said her name yet. "Its Dawn, Dawn Summers.." Connor shook his head. This girl was like Sunny. Sunny had been his first friend and into Drugs, she had then died. They were so similar he looked at Dawn again, yes they both had brown hair and blue eyes and their names were that of the sun. Sunny, being the brightness of the sun and Dawn being the beginning. A horrible thought accured to him. "You're not going to go die now are you?" He asked saddly. If this girl was like Sunny then he was endanger of exactly that. Dawn's nosed scrunched up and she giggled. "No.I'm not about to go and die." Connor nodded somlemly. Dawn stopped and pondered for a moment. Her father was away and she really didn't have anywhere to stay. Maybe she could go to Angel's with Connor. Connor watched the Dawn think and jumped when she finally looked at him. "Maybe I can stay with you and Angel?" Connor sunk his head in contemplation. "Follow" he said finally.  
  
Dawn winced as she walked into the lobby of the hotel. She could sense the magic that had swirled around this place and how evil it was. But she sensed that the evil was on Connor. Around him. He wasn't the source of it but he smelled of it. She saw the chicken blood in a pentagram on the floor and shuddered. She left Connor's side to sit in the middle of it. She sank down to her knees and started a spell. Tara had been teaching her lots.And thats how she had gotten away with stealing so many objects. She was now as good as Tara because of her mystical blood. Dawn started humming a chant to the goddesses. "Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter,Kali, Inanna" Wind started to blow at her hair. Purple light surrounded her and a song echoed around the atmosphere. She heard a disruption in the circle and was about to turn when she felt a knife at her throat. "Who are you?" Dawn tensed but when she heard Angel's voice she laughed. "Angel, your such a dork, Is this how you treat every Slayer's sister or just Buffy's?" Angel dropped the knife. "Dawn?" Dawn turned. "Duh Angel. Who'd you think it was the brown haired gremlin?" Angel shook his head. "No. It's just...magic mojo tends to be evil." Dawn shook her head. " I felt some major nasties in here, I just wanted to call on the goddesses to clense the area. It was giving me the heebeegeebees." Connor watched as Dawn gave Angel a small hug and finished the chant. "Each Goddess I call, To each Goddess I plea, In this circle, I do bless and concecrate thee." Golden light hit the circle just as Gunn and Fred walked in.The chicken blood dissapeared to be replaced by a thin silver thread. The thread floated into the air and popped into an invisable force of power. Gunn snorted. "Man! We spend ages scrubbin' that thang. Are ya sayin' all we had to do was work a little mojo?" Angel turned around to face Gunn. "That wasn't little mojo Gunn, that was a full invoction. Dawn where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Dawn shuddered and moved to stand next to Connor. "Um, remember when I said that I was the Key and I had a hell god trying to sacrafice me to open hell?" Gunn frowned again. "We spent weeks trying to save Connor, are you saying that this little girls blood can open hell? Coz if you are then why didn't you just pay her a visit?" Dawn glared up at Gunn. She walked forward and poked him in the chest. "Because Mister. I need to be sacrificed. You open the portal. Bang! You need to tie me up and slash me across the stomach. Second you'd need to throw me in the portal to close the goddamed thing. And thirdly the only reason I'm here is that my sister closed the portal instead. so bucko Shut.UP!" Gunn stood back and rubbed his neck. "Jeez I was just askin'" Angel shook his head. "Back to the point Dawn" Dawn nodded and walked back to Connor who was watching everything silently. "Well, Tara, she's a wicca, well a current wicca" tears gathered in her eyes. "She was killed. She taught me and because I have Key blood I kinda picked it up easier." Angel nodded. "So nobody else is following you?" Dawn shook her head. "Nope. Buffy's out to try and save Willow, Willow's evil because Tara died, Xander's still moaning about how he left Anya at the Altar, Anya's a vengence demon, Spike left town after um......trying.....um....to rape Buffy and well it was kinda crowded so I flipped and took the first bus outta Sunnyhell. It turned out to be the bus to LA. Thought hey Angel lives there and wowsa run into this guy" She gestured to Connor. "Kicking the crap outta some guys. Figured I'd help seeing he was beeing wacked with a crowbar, which he took quite well. Killed a vamp. Found out he was your son. Came here did spell and thats pretty much my life's story" Connor watched Dawn's every move. She talked so animatedly. Her hands fluttering aroung making the quickest gestures. How he wished he could live so easily........... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ AN: All Disclaimers apply. Summary: Connor meets someone he finally trusts. Until he finds out that she's not quite real. Dawn loves Connor but does he love her? AN: Blah Blah Blah. I won't bore you. *Grin* 


End file.
